In recent years, as a display apparatus using a display device by means of electroluminescence, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-178875, a technique using sub-pixels of four colors of red, green, blue and white is described.
In this technique, a white color display device on which a color filter is stacked is used for display of red, green and blue, and only a white color display device is used for white display. As a result, the color filter is prevented from absorbing light at the time of white display, thereby being capable of suppressing power consumption.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-3475 also discloses a technique, in which a luminance ratio between red, green and blue sub-pixels and a white sub-pixel is dynamically adjusted based on detection of a region of display image having high spatial frequency, average power consumption, amount of current and a battery capacity. Therefore, the power consumption is suppressed while the display quality is prevented from deteriorating.
There is a case where a display device using a self-emission phenomenon, such as the electroluminescence device, may deteriorate due to an emission luminance or emission time. The deterioration occurs in the case where the emission luminance is high or the case where light emission continues for a long period of time. When the same image is being displayed on the display apparatus for a long period of time, the deterioration may visually be recognized as a burn-in phenomenon.
In many cases, an image or a symbol, which is obtained by abstracting information, is displayed on a system such as a digital camera or a mobile phone in order to transmit system information to a user. The image or symbol is called an icon and displayed on the display apparatus at a predetermined position for a long period of time in many cases. Therefore, a display device in an icon display region deteriorates earlier than a display device in a region other than the icon display region. Thus, when an image including no icon is displayed, the icon display region may visually be recognized as burn-in.